dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kitano Kie
Perfil thumb|250px|Kitano Kie *'Nombre:' 北乃きい (きたの きい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kitano Kie *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Gravure idol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 158cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' FOSTER Management Dramas *Yokoku Satsujin (TV Asahi, 2019) *Gintama: Mitsuba hen (dTV, 2017) *Shachoshitsu no Fuyu (WOWOW, 2017) *Cross Road (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Kaseifu wa Mita! (TV Asahi, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Tenshi wa Mop wo Motte (NHK, 2013) *Unfair: Double Meaning Yes or No ? (Fuji TV, 2013) *Akutou (Fuji TV, 2012) *Cleopatra na Onnatachi (NTV, 2012) *Unfair: The Special ~Double Meaning Niju Teigi (Fuji TV, 2011) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Toilet no Kamisama (TBS, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *The Eighth Day (NHK, 2010) *Sotsu Uta (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 4 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *LIFE (Fuji TV, 2007) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) Películas *Tap: The Last Show (2017) *Teacher and Stray Cat (2015) *The Tenor Lirico Spinto (2014) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (2014) *Yokohama Monogatari (2013) *Joukyou Monogatari (2013) *Under The Nagasaki Sky (2013) *Kid's Police (2013) *Ken & Mary: The Asian Truck Express (2012) *Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) *Love Come (2010) *Bushido Sixteen (2010) *BANDAGE (2010) *Halfway (2009) *Love Fight (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro - Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) *Postman (2008) *Speed Master (2007) *Kofuku na Shokutaku (2007) *Yubisaki (2006) Anuncios *Tenkaippin (2015) *Taisho Pharmaceutical Lipovitan (2012) *Mobcast Inc.(2012) *Daihatsu Motor (2012) *Ad Council Japan (2011) *NISSIN FOODS (2011) *Choya Umeshu Co.,Ltd. (2011) *Taishukan (2011) *MapleStory (2010) *Capcom Ōkamiden (2010) *KYOTO KIMONO YUZEN (2009-2010) *Shiseido SEA BREEZE (2009) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2009) *NTT docomo (2007) *Suntory (2007) *Kit Kat (2007-2010) *Kowa (2006) *Acecook (2005) *Sumitomo Mitsui Trust Bank Limited (2005) Vídeos Musicales *BEAT CRUSADERS - I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW (2009) *through the break - Flower of Life (2009) *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Kibou no Uta / 希望の唄 (2008) *LITTLE - Yume no Sei / 夢のせい (2007) *Kotaro Oshio - PINK CANDY-the movie- (2007) Discografía Álbums Mini Álbums Singles Digital Singles Premios *'2011 The 25th Japan Gold Disc Award:' Mejores 5 Nuevos Artistas *'2010 7th COTTON USA AWARD:' Miss COTTON USA *'2008 31st Japan Academy Award:' Premio Novato *'2007 29th Yokohama Film Festival:' Premio Rookie *'2007 17th Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Premio Revelación *'2007 45th Golden Arrow Award: Premio Novato *'''2005 Miss Magazine Grand Prix *'2005 Miss Magazine BS-i Award' Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Ir de compras y el béisbol *'Habilidades:' Ballet clásico y el piano *En 2005, Kitano ganó el premio Miss Magazine a los 14 años, convirtiéndose en la más joven en recibir ese premio. *Es amiga de Tanimura Mitsuki y Maeda Atsuko. *Entre diciembre de 2007 y enero de 2008, fue elegida como tercera directora de torneos en el Japan's Highschool Soccer Tournament, tras Horikita Maki y Aragaki Yui. Enlaces *Perfil (FOSTER) *Perfil (Avex) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Wikipedia Japonesa *Instagram Galería Kitano Kie.jpg Kitano Kie 2.jpg Kitano Kie 3.jpg Kitano Kie 4.jpg Kitano Kie 5.jpg Kitano Kie 6.jpg Kitano Kie 7.jpg Kitano Kie 8.jpg Videografía Kitano Kie - Sakura Saku (short ver.)|Sakura Saku (short ver.) Kitano Kie - Hanataba|Hanataba Kitano Kie - Kazuna|Kizuna Kitano Kie - Can you hear me?|Can you hear me? Kitano Kie feat. Suneohair - Yokogao|Yokogao feat. Suneohair Kitano Kie - Raspberry Jam|Raspberry Jam Kitano Kie - Sakura Saku 2016 feat. Dohzi-T|Sakura Saku feat. Dohzi-T Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Gravure idol Categoría:FOSTER Management Categoría:Avex Trax